


Hidden Garden

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied YuTae - Freeform, M/M, Secrets, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten saw an ethereal beauty with the name of Johnny. He was a living artwork that he wanted to draw him badly. He did something secretly to be able to do so.Thus, it wasn't just Ten who had a secret.





	Hidden Garden

Ten plopped himself in the soft grassy part of the field, disturbing a Taeyong who was quietly reading under the old oak tree. He dramatically sighed as he put down his bag filled with his art materials before hogging the latter.

  
"Yongieeee~ Help me," he muttered in his sweetest voice.

  
Taeyong winced with the sudden attack but didn't push Ten away, instead patted the younger's head. "What is it?"

  
The smaller's lips instinctively formed a cute pout as he looked up to meet Taeyong's eyes. "Our art professor gave as an assignment wherein we should draw a portrait of someone. I should find a model and you're the only choice I have. You'll do it for me, right?" Ten even batted his eyelashes to further convince the older.

  
Just as the pink-haired man was about to respond, another individual came in the picture and interrupted him. "Sorry, Ten. Taeyong will be my model so find another one. Right, baby?"

  
The blush that crept on Taeyong's face didn't go unnoticed by the two. "Yuta! Can you not!," he protested, hitting the newcomer in the chest.

  
"Yah, Ten! Give me my baby. Why don't you find your own boyfriend to hug!," he exclaimed as he pulled Taeyong off the smaller's hug soon as he sat beside the two.

  
The ravenette scoffed, leaning his back against the tree trunk instead. "Who would even dare? No one likes me! Not in 'that' way." He pointed out even doing a quote gesture with his fingers.

  
The couple shared a knowing look before Taeyong spoke. "Oh c'mon. Who wouldn't even like you in 'that' way?," he said, imitating the quote gesture that Ten did. "The problem is that when people try to hit on you, you mistake them as being nice. What an oblivious kid."

  
The ravenette only rolled his eyes at that. "I got no time for this. I need a model! And I'm gonna find one. Wish me luck, please," he stood up, brushing the dirt of his pants before picking all his stuff.

  
"Good luck, Tennie!"

  
He only smiled at the couple who were now snuggling under the old oak tree. He's happy for the two, that's given. But seeing how they look at each other, full of love and sincerity, Ten wonders when will he ever find his other half as well.

  
As his brain was trapped in his train of thoughts, his feet automatically brought him into somewhere. He found himself at the back part of the university where a hidden garden is glowing its beauty as it was kissed with the bright rays of sunlight.

  
For Ten, it's a surprise how none of the students ever visited this place which he can call his own safe haven. Maybe because the path was sort of creepy because it was a bit dark with all the tall trees and vines surrounding it. Not that he's complaining, he loved how he has a spot where he can freely release his thoughts. The beauty of the garden even helps him when he can't find any inspiration to draw.

  
The small male was startled when he heard soft grunts and snores. Is there an intruder? He quietly tiptoed his way, and as he was approaching a tree which name is unknown to him, the sound only got louder. He almost gasped when he found a tall man sitting on the other side of it, head and back resting against the tree.

  
It was the first time that Ten saw the man even with the months he stayed at his university. All that the ravenette can say about him is that he is beautiful. The shade is mostly hiding his features but that pointed nose didn't missed Ten's eyes, even those thin heart-shaped lips. His forehead was creased a bit but he looked peaceful dozing off.

  
At that point, Ten felt the urge to draw him. He wanted to sit in front of him, bring out his sketchpad and pencils and sketch him right away. But wouldn't the man be creeped out if the moment that he opens his eyes, he'll see a stranger unashamedly drawing him without his permission? With that, the ravenette fished his phone out of his pocket and immediately opened the camera app. Making sure that the flash is off, he captured a few pictures of the beautiful stranger in different angles.

 

Right when he was finished, the said man suddenly stirred from his sleep. Nose scrunching and his eyelids slowly fluttering open. The moment their gazes met, Ten felt his heart skipped a beat. He was left frozen in his position.

  
"W-who are you?," the man's voice was deep which only fits his sharp manly features.

  
Ten cleared his throat, assuring that his voice won't crack because for an unknown reason, he felt so nervous. "I'm Ten. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I was just... surprised how there is another student here."

  
The stranger blinked a few times, might be trying to wash off the sleepiness he's feeling or just out of confusion. "O-oh. Hello. Sorry, I don't know how I found my way here but it's quite a serene place so I dozed off. Is it your spot?"

  
Ten shook his head. "No, no. Not really. I mean, I claim it as mine since I was the only one who comes here but technically, it isn't. You can visit here too if you loved it."

  
"I'm Youngho, by the way. But call me Johnny," the stranger introduced. "Why are you standing there though? Come sit with me," he said, patting the space beside him.

  
The ravenette hesitated for a moment but didn't want to offend Johnny so he did what he was told to. Awkward silence enveloped them afterwards, both not knowing what to say. Ten fidgeted on his seat, gripping his bag which was now resting on his lap.

  
"Arts major?," Johnny asked out of the blue.

  
"H-huh? I mean, yes. How did you know?," Ten tilted his head to the side in confusion.

  
The brunette chuckled and that sounded so good in the smaller's ears. "There's some remnants of paint splattered on your shirt."

  
That made Ten look at his own clothing and Johnny was right. He was actually quite messy as an artist. But the question that was playing on his mind was, "How did you even notice that?"

  
"It may be rude but I was staring," Youngho muttered with a grin playing on his lips.

  
Ten's head immediately turned to face the other, blush creeping on his cheeks. "W-what?"

  
"You were so absorbed with your thoughts and I can't help but look at you. Has anyone told you that you're adorable?," Johnny continued making Ten match a tomato at the moment.

  
The smaller covered his now red face as his other hand pushed the other male away. "Yah! Stop fooling around. I'm far from being adorable!"

  
Youngho caught Ten's hand and wrapped it with his own. "But you are, for me. Don't even deny, Ten."

  
"Oh god. I didn't expect that you're soooo breezy," the smaller rolled his eyes, pulling off from Johnny's grip but the latter wouldn't budge. His heart was loudly thrumming in his chest just because of the other's words. Damn. He only knew Johnny a few minutes ago.

  
The garden was suddenly filled with the brunette's laughter. "I'm not. I'm just honest."

  
Ten huffed, finally getting his hand from the other's hold. "You're making me flustered in purpose. I do conclude, even with the short time I know you, that I hate you."

  
ㅡ

  
Days passed and Ten hadn't seen Johnny once. Their midterms is coming up and he was piled with so many works. That portrait was also a problem for he can't find anyone who can be his object. He's too shy and scared to be rejected since he didn't have much friends in their school. Being a weirdo he is, he decided to draw Johnny instead through the photos he secretly took. But there are some points that he couldn't get properly and it's so frustrating.

  
He quietly entered the library to borrow some books since he made up his mind that he's gonna review hard that night. Ten swiftly got to the section he needed, there's alot of students but his small height compensated him well. But to his dismay, the book he's looking for was like on the top shelf. No matter how hard he try, he couldn't reach it. He was almost about to jump when a figure beat him to it, easily getting the book he was rooting for.

  
Ten turned around to see who it is and was met by Johnny's playful grin. "Here you go, small kid," he teased as he handed the hardbound stuff to the former.

 

  
The ravenette ignored the teasing and smiled warmly towards Johnny. "Thank you." That and he started to walk away but was stopped as a familiar hand pulled his wrist. He turned around to face the latter again, "Yes?"

  
"Why are you leaving so sudden? Stay with me for a bit. I haven't seen you for days. You didn't even visited the garden once," the taller complained, his lips forming a small pout which contrasted his image.

  
Ten scratched his head with his free hand. "But I have to get to my apartment quick. I have so many stuff left to review and projects to do. As much as I want to entertain you but right now, I can't."

  
Johnny's pout became a frown immediately. "I'll go with you to your apartment?"

  
The smaller's eyes widened at the other's suggestion. They knew each other for less than a day but Youngho wants to go to his house already?

"... I'll behave, I promise!," he even added.

  
Ten heaved a sigh. Sure, he's attracted to Johnny. Who wouldn't even? He's like a greek statue who came to life. He wanted to say no but then he remembered the portrait that he has yet to finish. Maybe he can take stolen shots again that can help him finish his assignment. "Fine. Come with me."

  
The walk to Ten's apartment was short since he basically lived five minute away from the university. His place wasn't that big, just enough to fit one person. It's interior was black and white, from paint to the color of his furnitures. He wanted to let it be that way.

  
"Wow. Your place is so cool," Youngho commented as he stepped inside. He roamed his eyes around the apartment while making his way to the couch. "It's so neat for an artist like you."

  
Ten went directly to the kitchen to get some chocolate cookies he bought earlier and made a glass of orange juice. He didn't bother to ask Johnny, anyone drinks orange juice anyway. Except for him.

  
The taller was busy looking at the pictures displayed on the top of his small shelf when Ten went to the living room. He placed the tray on the center table and sat on the couch.

  
"You're already so cute when you were a baby. But you're so much cuter now, you know that?," Youngho commented as he sat beside Ten a little bit closely despite the big remaining space on the couch.

  
Ten bit his lip as he felt his face burn again. Johnny and his sudden compliments. "Stop playing around."

  
The taller clicked his tongue as he reached for a cookie. "Just believe me, Ten."

  
The ravenette sighed and shrugged, getting his own cookie from the plate. "Fine, fine. I believe you. Anyway, what are you gonna do here? I really want to spare some time for you but my works are waiting for me."

  
"You can review while I'm watching you?"

  
"Johnny, that's creepy. And boring, at some point. And also a waste of time. Midterms are coming, why don't you review too?," Ten scratched his nape, looking at the brunette through his lashes.

  
The taller only shrugged, rubbing his eyes and even tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably. "I pulled an all-nighter last night. I barely had sleep and I think that's enough for now."

  
Ten gasped. "Then what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your own home, sleeping. C'mon, Johnny. Not that I want you to leave but you need rest."

  
The smaller wanted to slap himself for not noticing that Youngho was somehow pale and there are dark circles in his eyes as well.

  
The brunette shifted on his position so he could lay his head on the other's lap which surprised Ten. "Can I sleep here?"

  
The ravenette blinked in surprised and his eyes widened. "S-sleep in my lap..? Butㅡ Johnny, why are you doing this to me?," he whined, feeling totally embarrassed with Johnny's actions. He hated how the butterflies on his stomach won't stop fluttering. His heart is racing fast inside his chest too. For pete's sake, the taller male is basically a stranger to him.

  
But Youngho didn't even bother getting up, instead he wiggled to make his position more comfortable. "Just this once, please?," he pleaded with puppy eyes and a small pout.

 

All of Ten's resolve crumbled into pieces. He really can't believe he's doing this with Youngho. With a deep sigh, he nodded and that made the latter's face brighten up. "Fine, fine. Give me my book."

  
The brunette easily reached for the book which was resting under the center table and handed it to Ten. He then closed his eyes, sleepiness and fatigue washing over him. The sound of Ten's hum made him drift off immediately. The next thing he knew, he completely fell asleep.

  
The smaller watched as Johnny's chest slightly rise and fall, breathing slow and eyes shut. He really looks so peaceful like this. Ten wonders how can Johnny act this way with him? Sure they spent hours talking and hanging out the day they met but that was it. The brunette knew just what to say that could make him laugh and feel flustered. He's so good with words, expected from a Literature major student.

  
Ten set aside the book on the couch's armrest so he could brush the bangs that's slightly covering Youngho's forehead. He then traced the dark circles under his eyes, he does look tired. The next thing he did surprised the ravenette. He found himself planting a soft kiss on the other's forehead unconsciously.

  
"Oh god..," he muttered in very low voice, face tinted with pink blush. He's so lucky the other male didn't even feel the contact or else, he's dead.

  
Realizing what he just did, Ten pulled away and immediately opened his book, concentrating so he can tear his mind away from the sleeping man. He must be crazy for kissing Johnny but he can't find any regret in his heart. A constant smile played on his lips while he was reviewing, he never felt as calm as he's feeling right now, all the words in his book easily registering on his brain.

  
He spent hours in that same position, back comfortably leaned on the couch while Youngho was dozing off on his lap. Ten can feel his legs getting tired and numb because of the taller's weight but he didn't know what to do. He can't continue like this but he can't disturb Johnny's seemingly peaceful sleep.

  
In the end, he decided to stop reviewing first since his brains feels like it's being overloaded with information. He carefully shifted his legs so he wouldn't wake up the brunette and crouched so he could get a chocolate cookie.

  
Eyes fixed on Johnny, he suddenly remembered about his portrait. This is his chance to take more photos! The lighting on his living room is better than that on the garden and this time, Youngho is facing him directly.

  
He carefully pulled his phone out of his pant's pocket and opened the camera app again. He silently captured Johnny's face with all the angles he needed. Now, Ten feels like he's some sort of a stalker but.. he can't help it. The older male looks so good without even trying. The world can be really unfair.

  
Putting down his phone, he carded his fingers and felt how soft Johnny's caramel hair is. He wonders just what flaw does this man have?

  
"That feels good," Youngho suddenly murmured through his low raspy voice and Ten immediately pulled away. But the brunette was quick with catching his hand and brought it back on his head. "I like it."

  
Ten almost cursed himself and damn Johnny and his sexy voice. "H-how long h-have you been a..awake?," he asked nervously. Oh god, what if the taller knows that he took pictures of him?!

  
Johnny slowly opened his eyes, a sweet smile flashing on his lips as his gaze met Ten's timid frame. "Just now when I felt your fingers brushing my hair. Have I been out for long?" He carefully get up, not wanting to shock his body.

  
The ravenette sighed in relief, standing so he could stretch his legs properly. "Around 4 hours or so? Do you feel better now?"

  
The taller nodded as he watched Ten. "Does it hurt? Sorry, I'm kinda heavy. I can massage your thighs and legs though, since it's my fault?"

 

Ten was suddenly frozen. Just imagining Johnny's hands on his body made his insides tingle. Ah no, what was he even thinking? He wanted to slap himself but that would weird out Johnny. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry."

  
The smaller yelped when Youngho suddenly pulled him on his waist and made him sit so freakin close beside the latter. It was too late when Johnny kneaded the soft flesh of his thighs, gently massaging the stiff muscles there.

  
"J-Johnny.. I swear I'm f-fine..," he protested, trying to escape but the brunette got him pinned on the couch. Ten can't deny how the taller's hands are doing a very good job but the proximity and the touch makes him feel awkward and fidgety.

  
The other male only shot him a glance but proceeded with his task. "Why are you so anxious? I'm not gonna do anything," he said through a fit of chuckles.

  
Ten's lips formed a cute pout as he puffed his cheeks. "I'm just.. not used with having other people this close. Yongie and Yuta hyung are my only friends."

  
"Well, we can be friends. I would love to know you more," Johnny beamed happily, his smile is so wide that Ten couldn't even think of turning him down.

  
Or maybe he just don't want to turn him down at all. Because this may be his chance. Wait, chance with what? "Okay, Johnny. Same goes here. So.. friends?," he asked with a bit uncertainty while extending his hand.

  
But the brunette ignored that, instead he pulled the smaller male to a tight bear hug and squished him. "FRIENDS!!"

  
"J-Johnny.. I.. I c-can't breatheㅡ," Ten voiced out as he feels like being sandwiched with Youngho's hug.

  
Youngho leaned away a bit and ruffled the smaller's jet black hair. "Sorry, Tennie~ Didn't mean to. I'm just happy."

  
Ten thought that Johnny's reaction was somehow weird. Although he's happy to gain a new friend friend, it's like the other male's reaction was too much? Is there something up? Or maybe he's just overlooking things.

  
ㅡ

  
Ten felt like his soul is gonna leave him any moment as he threw himself into his fluffy bed. The midterm exams drained the hell out of him that he can't even get up at the moment. A week of hell is finally done. He can't even imagine how he survived all those exams and artworks he had to pass. Only one thing is left for him to finish, Johnny's sketch.

  
He rolled on his bed, puffing his cheeks. The whole week, he didn't even see Johnny or his shadow. Is their university that huge? He'd been away from the hidden garden too since he can't find any spare time to stay there. Ten made a promise to himself that he's gonna visit his haven after all the stressful stuff.

  
The Thai male was startled when he heard a soft knock from his front door. Who could it be? No one really visits him, not even Yuta and Taeyong, unless there's an occasion. He groaned before sitting up and made his way to open the door.

  
Ten almost shut the door once he opened when he saw who was standing outside. What was he doing here? The Thai looks like a mess right now with his hair sticking into different directions, his eyebags are so dark and he's basically haggard.

  
"Ten! Can I come in?," Johnny asked with all cheerfulness in his voice.

  
The smaller sighed because he knew he had no choice. He stepped aside so Youngho can enter his humble home. The brunette was bringing a plastic bag and to Ten's surprise, the former walked directly to the kitchen instead of staying in the living room.

  
Curious, Ten followed him and he saw the taller pulling out two tubs of ice cream from the bag. His eyes lit up immediately as he dashed beside Johnny. "Ice cream!!!," he exclaimed happily, even clapping his small hands.

  
Youngho chuckled softly at the sight of a child-like Ten. The way the smaller's caramel orbs glistened in awe and excitement made his heart somersaulter knowing that it's him who caused it. "Calm down, kid," he muttered as he handed Ten one tub and a spoon.

 

They both went to the living room and plopped in the couch, both holding desserts in hand. Ten already got his open and was gobbling the ice cream up. "Thank you for this, Johnny. I really needed something sweet because all my energy was drained this week."

  
Youngho only shrugged at that as removed the lid of his tub. "I figured that's why I came. This week is totally hell. I thought I wouldn't come out alive."

  
"You probably missed me," Ten teased, poking the brunette's cheeks playfully. He didn't know where he got the courage to say that but well, he already did.

  
What he didn't expect was when Youngho looked at his eyes straight with utmost sincerity showing on the deep orbs. "I did. I missed you so much."

  
Ten quickly averted his gaze and suddenly found interest at his ice cream. How is he gonna respond to that? He was just kidding but Johnny certainly wasn't. Thinking about it, he was also craving for the brunette's presence. For a few moments this week, he find himself picturing him and Johnny on his couch, laughing and just talking peacefully. "I.. m-missed you t-too..," he murmured and immediately stuffed his mouth with the dessert.

  
Johnny's smile widened upon hearing Ten's words. It might be almost a whisper but it didn't miss his hearing. "Glad you felt the same way."

  
The ravenette can hear the loud thumping of his heart that he nearly worried that Youngho might hear it as well. He can't risk that. He has to calm himself down. He took a deep breath before facing Youngho again. "I swear, don't drop lines like that easily. You're gonna give me a heart attack."

  
The taller grinned playfully as he ruffled Ten's hair. "Sorry. Does it make you feel uneasy? I'm just being honest here, though. I wanted the midterms week to end fast not just because of the burden it brings but because I wanted to visit you so bad."

  
And that was enough to leave the Thai speechless on his seat. Why does Johnny have to do this to him?! He collected himself together because he's so close to squealing. The taller is so freakin sweet and knows how to use flowey words and Ten would be lying if he says that those don't affect him. Because they do. Big time.

  
"Sorry. I think I went too far on that. I really can't control my mouth whenever I'm with you," Johnny suddenly apologized.

  
Ten felt bad at that. "I-it's fine. I mean, I'm just a bit surprised since.. you know. We're friends but we basically hang out for just three days including now and you don't really know me that much..? No offense meant, Johnny."

  
"If you only knew, Ten," the Thai male heard the other murmur but decided not to question it further. "None taken. But yeah, I just really feel comfortable around you that's why I'm like this. I hope it doesn't creep you out?"

  
The ravenette shook his head. "No, no. It's not creepy. I guess, I just have to get used to this set up then?," licking his spoon

  
Youngho nodded. "Yup. You should. By the way, are you free tomorrow?"

  
Ten's right brow raised at the question. "Uhm, why?"

  
"There's this newly opened coffee shop just three blocks away and I wonder if you want to try it. It's a Sunday, anyway?," Johnny explained, chest filled with hope.

  
But the smaller scratched his head as he looked down. "Well, I would love to but I still have to finish yoㅡ I mean, a sketch since it's due on Monday. I left it stalled since it's the last work needed so.."

  
Youngho's shoulders sagged down upon hearing Ten's words but he tried his best to face the latter with a smile. "Alright. I understand. What's the sketch about, by the way?"

  
Alarm bells suddenly rang on the Thai's head. Oh god. Of all questions to ask. "W-well, it's a.. portrait."

  
"Really? May I see it? I always admired how artists draw real people's faces. I once tried but my drawing looked like an ugly cartoon character," Johnny laughed as he roasted himself.

  
Ten fidgeted on his seat, putting down the tub of ice cream on the center table. "It's still not finished and I feel shy showing it like that. Maybe when I.. completed it?"

  
Now the smaller had to really find an actual model because how the heck would he show Johnny if it's the latter face that is drawn on that?!

  
ㅡ

  
"Hyung~ Please. Let me draw you." Ten was back again at pleading Taeyong as they were sitting on the couple's usual spot. "Just.. let me take a picture and that'll be enough!," he exclaimed, clinging on the older's right arm.

  
But Yuta was quick to protest. "Ten, I saw the work you passed earlier and it was freaking beautiful. What do you need my baby for?"

  
The Thai drew a deep breath. "Y-you see.. J-Johnny.."

  
"And who is Johnny?," Taeyong cut him off.

  
Ten didn't know how to explain. He shifted on his seat as he told the two about how he and Youngho met and the days they hung out together. "So, I did secretly took pictures of him and made him an object of my drawing. He's too.. ethereal not to be sketched down. A perfect model for my artwork. But he wanted to see and I can't just shove the work on his face and be like, 'Tada!'"

  
Yuta and Taeyong shared a smirk and a knowing look which made the younger feel nervous. Oh no. "Hmm, looks like our friend finally found the love of his life."

  
"W-what?! Hyung, it's not like that!," he protested loudly, waving his hands in the air. "He's just a friend. And an angel sent from above because of his gorgeous looks which are perfect forㅡ Yah, stop smirking!"

  
The pink-haired man pulled the Thai into his chest to give him a hug. "I'm happy for you. This is it, Tennie! Stop denying. Just show him what you did for him."

  
Ten's lips formed a pout as he clung to Taeyong and to his surprise, Yuta didn't once complained and he even patted Ten's head. "I'm new to this, hyung. What if.. he is straight? And not into gays like me?"

  
"Oh cmon! Based on your stories, I can tell that this man Johnny is whipped for you, Ten," Yuta said.

  
Ten was about to say something but his phone vibrated on his pocket so leaned away from Taeyong's hug and checked it. It was Johnny.

  
The last time they saw each other, the brunette asked for his number which he willingly gave. Their days and nights were then filled with lengthy conversations which sometimes are non-sensical and just to continue texting each other. It makes Ten feel giddy everytime Johnny's name pops out on his notifications.

  
"Uhm.. Johnny is waiting for me. I gotta go..?"

  
He earned more teasings from the two that he feigned annoyance as he left the spot so he could make his way to the hidden garden. He was almost running but he didn't want to seem much excited to see Youngho again so he kept it together calmly.

  
Ten reached the garden and immediately saw Johnny holding a seemingly expensive camera who was busy taking pictures of the wild azaleas on one corner. The moment the latter looked up, their gazes met so Ten smiled brightly. "Hey!"

  
Youngho was quick to approach him and greet the younger with a hug. "Hey. I missed you."

  
The Thai bit his lip as he hit Johnny on his chest. "Johnny, we talk everyday, almost 24/7 even. What you saying?," he chuckled although his heart actually skipped a beat.

  
Youngho squeezed him one last time before letting Ten go. "It's different when I see you in person like this. I've been craving for your warmth for the past few days."

  
And that totally made Ten's cheeks be tinted in pink hue. Johnny won't let his heart live peacefully, he swear. "Enough of this. You're making me feel embarrassed again."

  
The taller only chuckled and ruffled Ten's hair. "Sorry, cutie. Didn't mean to.. or maybe yes."

  
"I hate you really," the smaller murmured, playfully rolling his eyes. "Yah! That's one sleek camera you have. That's probably great to use for photography. I wanted to have one since photography was once my interest but cameras are freakin expensive," Ten diverted the topic since he couldn't bubble up his interest towards the gadget.

 

Johnny lifted the camera which was dangling on his chest. "Oh, this? Dad gave it to me about two years ago, I think. Didn't know that we share the interest in photography. Oh well, you're an artist anyway. Wanna borrow it?"

  
As expected, Ten's face liven up and looked like a kid who was gifted with a pack of candies. He nodded so eagerly that Johnny couldn't help but beam at that. He handed the smaller male the camera then patted his head.

  
Ten excitedly manipulated the gadget, pushing button that he's familiar with since he often borrow Yuta's. "Strike a pose, Johnny!"

  
Amused with the younger's antics, Youngho grinned widely as he formed a peace sign with his fingers. "Cheese~"

  
They spent moments like that, Ten acting like a professional photographer with Johnny making some wacky poses for him. The garden was filled with their banters and laughter.

  
Johnny was sitting, his back against the tree while Ten was casually lying on the grass with his head resting on Youngho's lap. It was such a sight to see. Both were silent but it wasn't awkward unlike before. The brunette was even playing with the younger's hair while Ten was busy checking the photos he captured.

  
He was actually past his own shots and was just looking at Youngho's ones but as the photos slide one by one, Ten's eyes widened like an owl's. He was deemed speechless as he continued. His mouth gaped, forming a big 'O', eyes blinking in confusion and surprise. "J-Johnny.."

  
The taller only hummed in response so Ten decided to continue despite of the shock. "H-how.. how come.. I-I have so many p-pictures in your c-camera..?"

  
Youngho almost jumped in his seat, instinctively grabbing the camera from Ten's grip. "T-Ten.. I.."

  
To say that the Thai male was shook was an understatement. Who wouldn't even be? Johnny's camera was full of his photos. Sleeping in the garden. Reading a book in the library. Together with Yuta and Taeyong. And many more.

  
Ten sat up and faced an obviously anxious Johnny who was hugging his gadget like his life depended on it. He was biting his lip and couldn't even meet Ten's gaze.

  
Troubled as he is, the younger still managed to hold Yoaungho's hand to assure him that everything's okay. "I don't know what to react so p-please.. can you tell me why..?"

  
The brunette hesitantly looked at the waiting Thai. He drew a deep breath and cleared his throat because he knows that it might crack anytime. "I.. I've been crushing on you since last year.. You might not notice but I really do. I once bumped into you in the cafeteria and you were frantic while saying sorry and I don't know.. you really caught my attention.

"I may seem like a stalker for following you around, asking some of your clasmates about you and yeah, taking photos of you secretly.. Me getting here in the hidden garden wasn't because I was lost or something but because I saw you visiting here often. I thought that maybe.. I should make a move. That staring from afar wouldn't do. Everyday, I fall even deeper for you. I couldn't keep quiet about that.

"Before you told me your name, I already knew. Before you told me your major, I'm already aware. I'm sorry for acting like I know nothing.. But I swear all that I showed to you was the real me! No pretending and all, it's me.. Please believe me, Ten."

  
The Thai remained quiet in his place, brain seemed to stopped functioning with all the information that Johnny dropped. Someone.. someone confessed to him. He confessed, right? Johnny freakin confessed to him. He couldn't believe it! "So you're saying.. you like me?"

  
"Yes, Ten. I like you. Alot," Youngho sincerely muttered, gaze meeting Ten's to show that his intention is genuine.

  
The younger let go of the brunette's hands which made the latter lose hope but instead of walking away, Ten reached for his bag and pulled a paper. Johnny was only looking at him in curiosity. "Y-you see, it's not just you who's keeping a secret here."

 

The ravenette handed Youngho the sketch he made and to be expected, the latter was shocked. His eyes switched from Ten to the drawing, as he was not sure what was the meaning of it.

  
"The first time I saw you here, I thought like wow, a greek statue came into life and is now sleeping in front of me. You were like a work of art which came to life to bless humans with your beauty. I was mesmerized. Right there and then, I wanted to draw you.

  
I took pictures of you secretly as well. But only while you were sleeping. I thought that would weird you out but here you are, actually doing the same.

  
This short time that I knew you, I grew comfortable with your presence. I may be shy to admit it but this heart of mine yearns for you too. You easily make me smile and laugh like it is your job to do. I.. I like you too, Johnny."

  
The older blinked a few times before putting the drawing on the ground. Standing up and pulling Ten with him, he lifted the latter with ease and spun him around. "You don't know just how much you made me happy, Ten!"

  
Ten bubbled up with laughter as his heart finally settled in his chest. "Johnny, I'm getting dizzy. Please put me down."

  
Youngho did as what he was told but still held the smaller close to him. Ten happily rested his head on the other's chest and hearing how loud and fast Johnny's heart beats. It's just the same with his. As corny as it may sound, they might just share the same heart beat.

  
The brunette tucked Ten's bangs on his ear as he leaned closer on the latter's face, close enough for their noses to touch. "This may be so soon to say but.. Ten, I love you. I would do anything to have you mine."

  
The Thai smiled lovingly, cupping the other's cheeks. Both of them are blushing, both shy and awkward as they show their naked feelings. But it felt good. Really good. "I would love to be yours, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> Longest and lamest fic I've ever written.


End file.
